Evil Unleashed
by EUsagaman
Summary: In the future of our lifetime terrorism reigns supreme as groups all over the world look to make their mark on our society. There is only one defense. The Elite Special Forces.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Unleashed**

**Starring**

Myst

Scythe

Maya

Wesman

Maj

The Legendkiller

Weskerswoman38

Dunxco

Ribii-Chan

Demon chick

Bouji

Dark Princess

Kaem

and Dimitri

Episode 1

The Nation of Dimitri is a new country formed by the radical Dimitri and preaches an unwelcome change in democracy. The amount of terroristic attacks has increased dramatically therefore the Defense Ministry was put into place and the Elite Special Forces was created.

(Terrorists are in helicopter heading towards a train full of world diplomats. The helicopter gets low enough to the train and 8 terrorist jump out.)

Terrorist 1- Take them all out! We don't want any survivors! This is a new day, for NOD!

Terrorist 2- For NOD!

(Terrorist blow open doors and go inside. They immediately take out any secret service and other security detail then start going after the diplomats. 4 are killed in a matter of seconds as panic ensues. Civilians are also being shot running around all over the place. Just then one of the terrorist notices a red dot on his chest. He then gets sniped right through the sternum. Smoke bombs are then being thrown inside the train from the outside and 6 armed fighters sneak in.)

Terrorist 3- What the hell, did anybody set off their smoke bombs!?

Terrorist 4- Negative, I think--(has his neck broken by Maj)

Terrorist 2- My God somebody else is here! Ahhhhh! (shot in the face by Kaem)

(The 6 armed fighters, The Elite Special Forces swarm in. The sniper, Dunxco snipes another terrorist while field leader Maya cuts 2 more to pieces with her kunai. Wesman shoots another in the arm and then resorts to punches and roundhouse kicks to finish the job. Maj shoots terrorist 3 in the chest with his shotgun, Kaem and demon chick group together and beat the shit out of the last 2.)

Maya- Everybody good?

Wesman- I'm okay.

Maj- To bad these bastards got their asses handed to them. (Sees a terrorist guy still moving) Oh what you want some more. (Starts to kick terrorist in the chest)

Maya- Dammit Maj that's enough!

Maj-These guys are scum. (Gives terrorist another kick for good measure)

Demon chick- You got to relax.

Maj- I'm always relaxed.

Kaem- Guys I'm starting to worry, what's with all these attacks on diplomats within the last 2 weeks?

Maya- Beats me. (Into radio) Nice shot in the beginning there Dunxco.

Dunxco-(into radio) His death was coming.

Kaem-(into radio) Okay DP, we're ready for pickup. We need to report back to Lt. Myst and Lt. Scythe.

Dark Princess-(into radio) I'm already on my way.

(Bouji is sitting in the world conference room waiting for Lord Dimitri of the rogue nation to speak. Lord Dimitri and his aid Ribii-Chan are waiting for their turn to speak at the podium.)

Vice Minister Masters- All of you must realize that this new nation, created by Dimitri himself is an abomination to democracy. His views are extreme and would spark anarchist groups to take action against their countries! That's why I am urging this council to vote for the declaration of war against the Nation of Dimitri!

(Council gives Masters a standing ovation. Dimitri makes his way up to the podium accompanied by Ribii-Chan.)

Dimitri- Ladies and gentlemen of this delegation, I assure you my country is nothing to be afraid of. I am not a dictator, I am a savior and my political views will only make your respected nations better as a whole. I can understand your fear, after all people fear what they don't understand. But when you do come to understand me you will see that I am not a threat, I am a blessing on your world. Soon you will all remember when Dimitri first walked into the political spectrum and improved it. Thank you. (Dimitri and Ribii-Chan step down and are escorted out to a round of boos and disapproval met from the council. Bouji makes his way towards Vice Minister Masters who is accompanied by two others.)

Bouji-Vice Minister Masters that was an inspiring speech. I'm sure it moved this council to start a war.

Vice Minister- Those were exactly my intensions Col. Bouji, this council must realize that the NOD is not what he says it is. It's going to spell the end of democracy, the end of modern civilization.

Bouji- I understand and I have no problem with starting a war with NOD.

Vice Minister- Yes but that's enough of politics for one day, I want you to me my son, Evan Masters, and his aid who wishes to be referred to as WW.

(Bouji shakes both Evan and WW's hand.)

Evan- So you work with the Elite Special Forces, isn't that right?

Bouji-Yes it is.

Evan- Interesting. I've been hearing they have been having problems as of late. Something of a missing comrade?

Bouji- Yes, her codename was Amiel. She went out for a mission and never came back. We're still trying to determine what happened to her.

Vice Minister- Well I hope that situation is resolved but Col. There is someone here I would like you to meet. A delegate from China. (Bouji and Vice Minister Masters walk away)

WW- I thought you told me you believed your father was working with the NOD?

Evan- It's a suspicion I had but, remember he's a smart man. He knows how to fool the crowd.

WW- Hmm what are you going to do?

Evan- I'll figure it out.

(At a high security facility a guard is making his rounds guarding a new weapon called the impulse bomb.)

Guard-(into radio) Copy that my end is all clear.

(Just then the wall behind him explodes, the blast kills him. Terrorists enter the building brandishing the NOD logo. They set up a machine outside the door guarding the impulse bomb. This machine figures out the lock's combination and opens up the door. The terrorists enter then room and see this new weapon.)

Terrorist leader- Okay bring in the mover, we're taking this thing out.

(They load the impulse bomb onto the mover, just then all these guards come out of nowhere and seal off their exit.)

Guard 1- Drop your weapons now!!

(Somebody walks up behind the guards; they turn around and get blasted with sub-machine gun fire. They are no match for the firepower and are quickly killed. One is left wounded and crawling. The sub-machine gunner drops her gun, pulls out her sword and walks over to the guard.)

Surviving Guard- Why…why? Please...p-please spare…me.

Ribii-Chan-There is no room in the world left for weaklings like you. (Chops off guards head)

(Ribii-Chan and the terrorist exit the building with the Impulse bomb.)

(At ESF the team is briefing Myst and Scythe on their mission.)

Maya- Once again Lieutenants., I cannot stress the time delay we faced. The information came too late to us and we weren't able to save all the diplomats.

Myst- How many dead?

Kaem- I counted about 5.

Maya- Yeah.

Myst- Damn, our networks got to work on that time lapse. It could be all the difference in completing a mission successfully or not.

Scythe- I agree. We will inform our superiors of this and hope something can be accomplished.

Kaem- I have something else to say, about Maj.

Maj- Oh what's this?

Kaem- He is not able to conduct himself in a professional manner all the time while we are in combat. He lets his anger get the better of him and--

Maj- Hey! My anger has saved this team many times and—

Kaem- It possibly cost us Amiel!

Demon chick- Oh no. You had to bring that up.

Maya- That was an accident you can't blame Maj for that.

Kaem- Well who is to blame? We're supposed to be the world's best. No screw ups.

Maya- We're still human.

Maj- If you're so willing to pass blame why don't you blame yourself.

Kaem- Myst, that man Maj, should be replaced.

Maj- Get the f out.

Kaem- We have several rookies that are progressing extremely well--

Maj- Neither one of them could be me! You're just mad because I can kick your ass.

Kaem- Want to bet on that jackass?

Maya- Shut up!! Both of you, damn. Stop arguing or I'll beat the shit out of both of you.

Wesman- She'll do it too.

Maj- Shut up tool.

Scythe- Oh beautiful team Myst, they hate each other.

Myst- This team is a family and all families have their problems, but when it matters they pull it together. That's why I have faith in them. They always pull it together. We need to go report. (Stands up) Capt. Maya, Assist. Capt. Kaem, the rest of you.

Scythe- Always a pleasure. (Myst and Scythe leave)

Dunxco- Why is everybody on this team a dick?

Demon chick- No way. DP over there isn't. I like her she's very quiet she doesn't like to shoot her mouth off like some people. (Looks at Maj)

Maj- That's why you want my body.

Demon chick- I almost threw-up when you said that.

(Maya leaves room)

Maj- Now that's one body I'd like to handle. Nice leader girl.

Demon chick- She would kick your ass then laugh at you. Then kick your ass again.

(Wesman walks out)

Kaem- Maybe he would too.

Maj- (laughs) Don't tell lies like that.

Demon chick- Well he is driving to the hole pretty strongly.

(Outside Wesman catches up with Maya)

Wesman- Hey Maya! You do a nice job of keeping them in line.

Maya- Yeah but I feel like a babysitter all the time.

Wesman- Well I think you do great as leader.

Maya- Thanks.

Wesman- You know I was wondering, maybe later we could, I don't know go do something.

Maya- Wesley…we've already been down this road before. We're just friends. You don't want to possibly ruin that don't you?

Wesman- No I don't. You're right.

Maya- Yeah. Well I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay.

Wesman- Okay. (Gives Maya hug then she leaves)

Wesman- Hmmmm.

(Evan walks into his father's office at the Rockefeller Foundation. He walks to the desk and goes through the drawers. He comes to a document, when he begins to read it his eyes light up.)

Evan- Heh, now I got you dad. I knew you were full of shit.

(At the NATO base in New York City, the diplomats from all over the world are residing at and are about to vote on what course of action to take against Dimitri. A truck pulls up in the back of the building; it has all the legal paper work to be admitted into the building. Once they get inside they kill any security near them. They take off their undercover disguises. It's Ribii-Chan accompanied by terrorist and the Impulse bomb. They unload the bomb from off the truck and set it up in a secluded area.)

Terrorist leader- The bomb is set up Miss Chan.

Ribii-Chan- Good, activate it.

Terrorist leader- Are you sure you want to do this?

Ribii-Chan- You know, you can be replaced.

Terrorist leader- Activate it.

(Terrorists activate bomb, it is set to detonate in 2 hours)

Ribii-Chan- This old world order will come to an end and the new world the NOD will come to be the most dominant force the world will know. For NOD!

Terrorist leader- For NOD!

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Unleashed**

Just so you guys know, we're all like 23-40 in this.

**Starring**

Myst

Scythe

Maya

Wesman

Maj

The Legendkiller

Weskerswoman38

Dunxco

Ribii-Chan

Demon chick

Bouji

Dark Princess

Kaem

and Dimitri

Episode 2

The Nation of Dimitri is a new country formed by the radical Dimitri and preaches an unwelcome change in democracy. The amount of terrorist attacks has increased dramatically therefore the Defense Ministry was put into place and the Elite Special Forces was created.

(Master Dimitri is in his mansion/military stronghold's main room taking a video call from Ribii-Chan)

Ribii-Chan- Lord, we have successfully infiltrated the NATO base and set the timer on the Impulse bomb to go off in an hour and a half.

Dimitri- Good, I expect this mission to be accomplished without any sort of problems.

Ribii-Chan- Have you heard of the Elite Special Forces or whatever?

Dimitri- Yes, I have. But they are nothing to worry about. You are the most deadly second in command I have ever seen in my life. I trust you with my empire, and NOD's future.

Ribii-Chan- Thank you sir.

(Video call ended. Dimitri goes over to sit down but receives another call on his regular phone.)

Dimitri-(into phone) Dimitri.

Guy through Phone- Dimitri, I called you to make sure you are doing the job I paid you to do.

Dimitri-(into phone) I told you before you and the Rockefeller Foundation do not have to worry about that. I am doing everything you want me to do and you will get your war that you aristocrats want so much.

GTP- We had better. We've been backing your actions since day one and if we don't get the results we want, we could just as easily end you and your little Nation of Dimitri. Understand?

Dimitri- Yes I do. (Hangs up phone) But when this is all over, you and the Rockefeller Foundation will be one of the first to die.

(ESF headquarters, Dunxco, Maj, Demon Chick, and Maya are all just hanging around.)

Maj- I'm sorry but Jill Valentine could definitely beat Ada. I'm sure of it.

Maya- You have no idea what you're talking about, Ada is a freaking spy, she's like a one woman army.

Maj- So is Jill.

Maya- Hell no.

Maj- Hell yes.

Dunxco-(smoking) Look guys………actually I don't care.

Maya- Demon Chick, who do you think is right?

Maj- Jill, right?

Demon Chick- Ummmm I would have to say--(Just then Kaem runs into the room)

Kaem- Guys we just received some Intel, it seems that somebody has stolen the new Impulse bomb from a high security facility in upstate Virginia.

Maya- Do they know who stole it?

Kaem- No, but the bomb was built with a homing chip installed so we will be able to track it to wherever it is now.

Maya- Good, Dunxco go get DP and Wesman, Kaem put the tracking program on screen.

(Dunxco exits the room and Kaem goes over to the master computer)

Kaem-(typing) 00464890329, okay. The satellite should just take a few seconds to log onto the frequency. There we go. It's located, North America, Northeast, New York, New York City, the NATO base.

Maya- All right everybody we have to get our asses over there now!

Kaem- Wait! Oh God, it's activated.

Maj- Shit.

(WW arrives at the Masters' estate in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania. She rings the door bell and a butler opens the door to let her in. Evan Masters walks down the steps.)

WW- You sounded so urgent over the phone, what is all this about?

Evan- This. (Takes out document) All my suspicions, everything I've said about my father is true. Read it.

WW- (Takes document and begins reading it) No way, this cant be. Why would he do this? He could be handing the world and democracy over to the hands of…..them.

Evan- Nobody would have ever seen this coming.

WW- You know, we have to turn this over to the police or somebody, this is treason.

Evan- No. Tell me end this.

WW- But—

Evan- Let me blow this up in his face.

(Bouji walks into a room where Vice Minister Masters, Myst, Scythe, and the Secretary of Defense are all in.)

Myst- Col. Bouji, glad you could make it.

Bouji- What's this all about?

Myst- The ESF about 5 minutes ago informed me of the whereabouts of the Impulse bomb that was stolen.

Secretary of Defense- Good God. The impulse bomb. How could that be stolen? We kept that project top secret.

Myst- Well some information must have been leaked by somebody.

Scythe- We haven't really even gotten to the bad news yet.

Vice Minister Masters- You can't be serious. There's even worse news?

Scythe- Yes, the ESF has tracked the bomb to the NATO base in New York City.

Bouji- No, all the delegates. What are the ESF doing about that?

Myst- They're on their way there as we speak. But still haven't gotten to the bad news.

Secretary of Defense- What is it?

Myst- The impulse bomb has been activated; it is set to detonate in 80 minutes.

Secretary of Defense- My God. We have to stop this. With all the delegates dead the world's nations could plunge into and all out war.

Bouji- Anarchy would reign. Myst, the Elite Special Forces better stop this.

(The ESF arrives at the NATO base)

Maya- Okay this is how I want it, 2 teams will go in. The first being myself, Wesman, and Demon Chick, the second being Kaem, Maj, and Dunxco. DP, stay with the jet okay.

Dark Princess- Yes ma'am.

Wesman- We ready?

Maya- Yes lets go.

(The team splits and the two groups enter the NATO base at two different entrances. The Kaem, Maj, Dunxco team go around the back. The three sneak in and stealth kill a couple of terrorists. Maj stabs one in the side of his neck and walks away. Unknowingly to Maj, Dunxco, Kaem, he is still alive, he aims his gun at Maj and fires but the pain was too much so the bullets miss but the rest of the terrorist cell is alerted to intruders.)

Maj- Dammit you're still alive!! (Shoots terrorist)

(All the other terrorists start to file in shooting. Maj, Dunxco, and Kaem all run for cover. They all exchange shots and some of the terrorists are killed. Another terrorist is brought in carrying a rocket launcher. He fires it in Dunxco's direction. Dunxco sees it coming after him and dives out the way, the impact of the blast still nails him and he hits the wall hard going unconscious. Kaem starts to shoot at the rocket launcher guy. He fires again but Kaem shoots the rocket before it can get far away from the terrorists. The blast kills more of them and throws the rest all around. Kaem and Maj run in attacking before they can get back into the fight. Maj starts blasting people with his shotgun and stomps on a couple faces. Kaem rips people up with his two Uzi. She gives out two round houses and turns around to shoot somebody else but is shot herself in the shoulder and chest by the terrorist leader.)

Maj- Nooo Kaem!! (Runs over to Kaem) Oh geez. Kaem come on stay with me!

(On the other side of the building some terrorists are standing guard when a grenade fly's into the middle of them exploding. Maya, Wesman, and Demon chick run in with guns blazing. Demon chick also kills a number of guys with her sword. Some of the terrorist start to run out of the area.)

Maya- I'm going after them! You two stay here! (Runs after them)

Wesman- Be careful!

(Maya runs right behind the running terrorist. They lead her into a storage room and all break into different directions. Maya runs in but didn't see where anybody went.)

Maya- Dammit.

(In the room somebody is sneaking around, she can sense a presence but can't find the direction it's coming from. She thinks she found the direction of this sound, she pulls out a kunai and turns around and sees nothing. A sword blade is placed right over her throat from the other side.)

Maya- Jesus you're good.

Ribii-Chan- I am. I regret to inform you but it's time for you to die

END


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Unleashed**

Just so you guys know, we're all like 23-40 in this.

**Starring**

Myst

Scythe

Maya

Wesman

Maj

The Legendkiller

Weskerswoman38

Dunxco

Ribii-Chan

Demon chick

Bouji

Dark Princess

Kaem

and Dimitri

Episode 3

The Nation of Dimitri is a new country formed by the radical Dimitri and preaches an unwelcome change in democracy. The amount of terrorist attacks has increased dramatically therefore the Defense Ministry was put into place and the Elite Special Forces was created.

(Wesman and Demon Chick run into the room where Ribii-Chan has Maya with her sword to her throat.)

Ribii-Chan- Both of you take one more step and her blood spills.

Wesman- No, you can't do this!

Ribii-Chan- Try me. Either you get your team out of here or she dies. Those delegates up there will already perish. There's no sense in adding one more to the list.

Maya- No guys don't do it. Forget about me, stop the bomb.

Ribii-Chan- Forget about her and stop the bomb.

Wesman- We can't do that.

Maya- Dammit Wesman, do it! That's an order!

Demon Chick- Wesman, I don't think there's anymore we can do.

Wesman- No! I'm not leaving her here. You (talking to Ribii-Chan), I'll take you out myself.

(Wesman pulls out his gun and is about to fire but Demon Chick pistol whips him in the back of the head. Wesman falls to the floor knocked-out.)

Demon Chick- Sorry Wes, but it's the only way. We will stop that bomb Ribii-Chan, you'll see.

Maya- Good, get out of here now before it's too late!

(Demon Chick sets off a smoke grenade blinding Ribii-Chan and Maya. When the smoke clears Demon Chick and Wesman are gone.)

Ribii-Chan- I thought they would certainly try to save you.

Maya- We're better soldiers then you know.

Ribii-Chan- Heh wonderful. I'll keep you with me until we stop your buddies from ruining everything.

(Maj is with Kaem who is losing a lot of blood and needs medical attention immediately.)

Maj-(into radio) Dark Princess, are you there? Do you read me, dammit?

Dark Princess-(into radio)Yeah, Maj what's wrong?

Maj-(into radio) Kaem is wounded bad, she needs help or she wont make it. I need you to airlift her out now!

Dark Princess-(into radio) Okay, I'm on my way now.

(Maj picks up Kaem and starts to carry her out.)

Dunxco-(just waking up) Maj, what…what happened to Kaem?

Maj- She's hurt, I'm getting her out continue the mission now! (Runs out with Kaem)

(Dunxco gets up, grabs his gun, and continues on.)

(At the Rockefeller Foundation building, Vice Minister Masters has called his son Evan Masters into his office. Evan Masters walks in and there is another man in the office talking with his father.)

Evan- Yes father, you wanted to see me?

Vice Minister- Yes I did, sit.

Evan-(sits) What's all this about?

Vice Minister- I'm not getting any younger as you know and I have put years and years of my life into the Rockefeller Foundation. You know that I can't be this organization's figure-head forever.

Evan- And?

Vice Minister- I'd like you to meet this man. Uh Mr.--

Jackal- Jackal. You can call me Mr. Jackal.

(Evan and Mr. Jackal shake hands)

Evan- So Mr. Jackal, just what exactly are you here for?

Vice Minister- Mr. Jackal here is who I want to be my successor.

Evan- Wait a minute, what? But I'm involved in the Rockefeller Foundation. I'm your son; I should be in line to be your successor.

Vice Minister- I'm sorry but, I don't believe you are ready and I don't think you can handle the responsibilities of this title.

Evan- But that's ridiculous! I was to inherit this organization when you step down. This is my right!

Vice Minister- As you know we do not see eye to eye on many things in this organization! When my time is done I want somebody I can rely on to take control. And I can't rely on you.

Evan- (laughs) You son of a bitch. You're just afraid of the future. You're just afraid of the direction I can take this foundation. I will achieve greater things then you ever did here.

Vice Minister- Your views are to radical. You will drive this organization of wealth into the ground. Mr. Jackal will not.

Mr. Jackal- Keep this up and you might not even have a place in this organization when I take over.

Evan- The both of you will regret this. I'll show you all. (Walks out and slams the door behind him. Evan rushes through the hallway and runs into ww.)

WW- Hey, what's wrong?

Evan- My father. He cost me what I deserved. Now it's on. I will make him pay.

WW- You don't mean that.

Evan- Yes I do, I will make him pay.

(In another room in the UN building Wesman is just waking up.)

Wesman- Jesus, my head.

Demon Chick- Sorry, but you were being erratic.

Wesman- What the hell is wrong with you! Maya could be dead!

Demon Chick- We have a job to do! We have to stop this freaking bomb! You were going to mess this up!

Wesman- Bull shit! I wasn't going to mess anything up. I wanted to save the captain of this team!

Demon Chick- She knew the risks. She gave us an order.

(Dunxco hearing all the noise walks in, smoking.)

Dunxco- Why the hell are you two yelling?

Wesman- Maya, they have her.

Dunxco- Damn. Kaem got shot too.

Demon Chick- Oh my God is she okay?

Dunxco- Yeah, Maj got her out.

Demon Chick- He needs to know about Maya. I'll relay a message to him. (into radio) Maj, come in. Come in, Maj.

Maj- (into radio) Yeah, what is it Demon?

Demon Chick-(into radio) You're outside the building right?

Maj-(into radio) Yes, DP just airlifted Kaem out. And it looks like people are starting to notice something happening, the press it starting to gather.

Demon Chick-(into radio) We need you to inform Myst and Scythe of our current situation. We're leaderless.

Maj-(into radio) What? What happened to Maya?

Demon Chick-(into radio) They got her. She's captured. Relay that message to them.

Maj-(into radio) Understood. (Not into radio) Dammit!

(Bouji, Myst, Scythe, and the Secretary of Defense are all in the same room together waiting for a message from the ESF. Just then and aid walks in.)

Aid- Sirs.

Secretary of Defense- What is it?

Aid- Sir, a communications link has been sent to you by a member of the ESF.

Myst- Good, put it up on screen. This is what we were waiting for.

(Aid turns on the monitor.)

Secretary of Defense- Uh son, this is classified information I'm going to need you to leave the room.

Aid- Yes sir. (leaves)

Scythe- Maj, you're on go ahead.

Maj- I'm sorry but I have bad news.

Myst- Oh no what is it?

Maj- Sir, Kaem has been wounded.

Bouji- Good God. Will she live?

Maj- Yes, but that's not the worst part.

Myst- Dammit what is it?

Maj- Maya….

Myst- What about Maya!

Maj- They have her. They were threatening to kill her if we didn't back off from the impulse bomb. We left that area in hopes to buy her more time but…

Scythe- Listen to me, you have to stop the bomb that's mission priority.

Myst- But Maya, we can't let another one of them…

Scythe- They know the danger they face every time they step into the field. Casualties are apart of conflict.

Myst- So Maj, Kaem isn't in any shape to lead the team?

Maj- No sir.

Myst- All right. (starts to walk out room)

Scythe- Hey where are you going!

Myst- I'm sorry Mr. Secretary, Col. Bouji, my team needs me.

Scythe- You're going out into the field?!

Myst- Yes. They need somebody out there to lead them. I need to lead them. I need to save her.

Scythe- You can't let any personal feelings get in—

Myst- I am still your commanding office and I'm going out there! Now you stay here Scythe or I'll have your job! (Walks out of room)

Bouji- Maj, Myst is coming down there.

Maj- Sir.

(Dimitri is in his war room speaking to Ribii-Chan through the monitor.)

Dimitri- Ribii-Chan, I don't want you to kill her just yet.

Ribii-Chan- But master—

Dimitri- She can tell me a lot about the Elite Special Forces I hear so much about.

Maya- I'm not telling you shit.

Dimitri- We have ways of getting it out of you. You picked the wrong side to be on miss, it's a shame somebody as pretty as you must die very soon but not without being mangled for information.

Maya- You're the God damn devil.

Dimitri- I'm a savior. You protect a government that lies, a government that corrupts, a government that doesn't even care about you.

Maya- That's the price for being a hero.

Dimitri- That's the price for being foolish. Your team has exactly 30 minutes before that bomb explodes. Ribii-Chan turn control of this mission over to Black leader (terrorist leader), return here with this woman immediately.

Ribii-Chan- Yes my master.

Dimitri-(Turns to two people in his room.) When she gets here don't show any mercy. Break her.

Iron Hand- Yes, Master Dimitri.

Aemaeth- As you wish, Master Dimitri.

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Unleashed**

Just so you guys know, we're all like 23-40 in this.

**Starring**

Myst

Scythe

Maya

Wesman

Maj

The Legendkiller

Weskerswoman38

Dunxco

Ribii-Chan

Demon chick

Bouji

Dark Princess

Kaem

and Dimitri

Episode 4

The Nation of Dimitri is a new country formed by the radical Dimitri and preaches an unwelcome change in democracy. The amount of terrorist attacks has increased dramatically therefore the Defense Ministry was put into place and the Elite Special Forces was created.

(Maj, Demon Chick, Dunxco, and Wesman are wondering through the UN building looking for the impulse bomb when Dunxco gets a private radio transmission.)

Dunxco- You guys go on, I got to take this.

Maj- All right, lets keep moving. (Wesman, Demon Chick, and Maj continue out)

Dunxco- (into radio) Who is this?

Scythe-(into radio) Dunxco, this is Scythe.

Dunxco-(into radio) What do you need sir?

Scythe-(into radio) As you know Maya is in their custody and she knows classified information that they will be able to get from her with brutal torture.

Dunxco-(into radio) And?

Scythe-(into radio) We can't let that happen. Dunxco you know what you have to do. I am giving you the order to terminate Maya, understood?

Dunxco-(into radio) Yes, sir.

(Demon Chick, Maj, and Wesman are running through the building in search of the impulse bomb. They are coming in contact with the terrorist and getting into battles all over the place. Wesman takes out his sub-machine gun and mows down about 8 terrorist in a matter of seconds. After this Wesman takes cover and Maj throws in a grenade to take out the rest of the terrorist in their current location. They advance through and come to a corridor with heavily armed terrorist, equipped with rocket and grenade launchers. None of the ESF can get there even when Dunxco shows up in their area. Demon Chick then whips out her flamethrower and is able to burn some of the ammunition lying around causing a huge explosion killing those terrorist dudes. At this point an alarm sounds in the building and an evacuation of the delegates takes place.)

(Ribii-Chan hearing the alarm)

Ribii-Chan- God dammit, they're going to evacuate. (Into radio)Black Leader?

Black Leader-(into radio) Yes, Miss Chan?

Ribii-Chan- (into radio) Set your men up around the outside perimeter of this building. Do not let any delegates out alive, do you understand?

Black Leader-(into radio) It will be done Miss Chan.

Ribii-Chan-(to terrorist in room) I'm going out there to keep them away from the bomb. Make sure she doesn't do anything.

Maya- My team is going to beat your ass, bitch.

Ribii-Chan- I will enjoy ripping out your fingernails. (Leaves room)

(At the Masters estate, Evan is in the family room holding a desert eagle he took from his family's gun room(that's right we have a gun room)He holds it up like he's is going to fire, he points it at a picture of his father, and fires the empty gun at his father's picture.)

Evan- Pkoww!

(Just then he hears footsteps walking to the room he is in, the door is opened and Evan quickly hides the gun in his waistband. It's only WW who walks in.)

WW- Evan, I contacted that man you wanted me to and he said he would deliver the phone bug tomorrow. Why do you want to tap the phone lines in your father's office?

Evan- Proof, WW, proof. I'm going to find out everything my father does in that office. Every corrupt and selfish thing.

(In the Secretary of Defense's office, Scythe, Bouji, and the Secretary are still monitoring the situation at the UN building. Vice Minister Masters and Mr. Jackal walk inside.)

Vice Minister- Hello gentleman, how has the situation improved?

Bouji- It hasn't. The press in there so it's on every channel, the terrorists have seized off entrances to the building, and now the military is gathering outside and we could have a potential battlefield on our hands in the streets of New York.

Vice Minister- This isn't good. Where is Lt. Myst?

Scythe- He went down there. The ESF have no leader right now as well.

Vice Minister- Good God.

Bouji- Who is this man?

Vice Minister- Oh, Col. Bouji, this is Mr. Jackal, my successor at the Rockefeller Foundation.

Bouji- I thought you had a son.

Vice Minister- I do.

Secretary of Defense- Gentlemen, can we get back to the crisis at hand?

Scythe- Mr. Secretary, my assessment of the situation is this; the ESF, leaderless must stop the impulse bomb from detonating and killing themselves, all the delegates, and hundreds of civilians or the military is going to have to force they're way in and pull the delegates out. Most likely if that happens, we will lose many of them and if that happened many countries will see their leaders being killed in our country as an act of war and attack us.

Secretary of Defense- Dear God.

Scythe- That is why the ESF must pull themselves together, now.

(Myst is speeding on his motorcycle on the way to the UN building)

Myst- I'm coming Maya, just hold on.

(Myst then goes from 85mph to 115mph)

(Dunxco, Maj, Wesman, and Demon Chick are battling through the terrorist using a mix of hand to hand combat and shooting. The ESF are plowing through the terrorist like nothing and they get dangerously close to the hallway where the impulse bomb is located.)

Ribii-Chan- Close up that hallway!! Don't let them through!

(Wesman shoots at Ribii-Chan and grazes her shoulder. She charges at him and jumps kicks Wesman right in the face. With the ESF fire power decreased, the terrorist are able to group up on them more efficiently. Ribii-Chan runs into the room Maya is held.)

Ribii-Chan- Get up!!(Grabs Maya and pulls her up. She holds her blade to Maya's neck and walks out the room.) Hey you ESF guys! If you want to stop her from dying I suggest you follow! (Runs down the other hallway)

Wesman- Noo!!(Gets up, knocks out two terrorist in his way and runs down the hallway Ribii-Chan did with Maya.)

Dunxco- I'm going with him! Go guys go after the bomb! (Stabs terrorist and runs down after Wesman)

(Ribii-Chan runs outside still in the terrorist perimeter, she turns around and she's Wesman and Dunxco running after her.)

Ribii-Chan- You come closer and she dies!!

(In the distance they can hear the sound of a motorcycle; it gets closer and closer and closer. Myst flies right over the barricade and let his cycle go. It nails 3 terrorist and explodes. He then pulls out 2 automatics and takes out two more terrorist. He then looks right at Ribii-Chan and says…)

Myst- Let her go, now.

END


End file.
